


More Than a One Night Thing

by NomadSoldier



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lost Legacy Spoilers, POV Multiple, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadSoldier/pseuds/NomadSoldier
Summary: Game perspectives from Nadine, Sam, and post-game perspective from Chloe.





	More Than a One Night Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me playing around with the idea that Nadine is generally calm and steady in a crisis and doesn’t get overly worked up. When does she feel fear? Then the story veered off….

 

A fortunate side effect of a lifetime of military training, Nadine has always found that the more hectic and frantic the situation around her, the slower her heart beat.  Gun fights, explosions, running away from imminent danger, it doesn’t matter, the result is always the same: she calms down.  She relishes the trick of anatomy, because in that calmness, she can have an edge over her opponents.  She rarely gets worked up over anything, and cannot remember the last time her heart raced over anything, or anyone.  She has never been one to get overly attached to anything. When you’re not overly attached, you don’t have anything to lose or fear.

She knew the instant she agreed to work with Chloe that she was going to have to re-evaluate everything she knew about calm.  Something in her instantly responded to Chloe’s sense of bravado, recklessness, and devil-may-care attitude.  She just knew that calm was going to be relative around Chloe.  She thought it was going to come from the lack of planning and haphazard navigation through their treasure hunting.  And in the beginning, it was exactly that.  Tracking Asav, traipsing through war torn streets for a botched link up, watching Chloe take risky jumps all confirmed everything that Nadine had heard about the dark-haired women. 

Looking onto the falls of Halebidu, Nadine felt her heart lurch for the first time at the thought of hurting Chloe.  A careless, well intentioned comment about her father and she suddenly wanted to take her comments back.  The feeling was foreign, she had never wanted to take back something the way she had with those words.  Chloe played them off, and they made their way across the falls. 

Nadine knew in that moment it wasn’t just recklessness she needed to be concerned about.  She cared enough about the women making her way up the elephant statues to watch what she was saying.

“Oh shit!”

Watching Chloe fall only to catch her heavily booted foot before possibly falling to her death, Nadine knew it was worse than she thought.  Her heart lurched in her chest and she had to remind herself to breathe.  Getting to the top of the stonework gave her a moment to reset.  Grabbing onto each other and the small smile that they shared…. _Damn it_. 

Chloe spinning around on the ledge with an easy smile and taking her picture made her question if it was possible that the other women cared like she did.  The teasing, the back and forth, it was all escalating to a point that the mercenary hadn’t encountered in her work or her personal life.   It was a tightrope, and one she knew was going to be trouble. Getting needs taken care was one thing, but this… affection?  Was that even the right word?  She wasn’t sure.  Trailing behind her, and enjoying the view for more than the scenery, she told herself that she was only making sure there were no more falls coming for the lithe woman in front of her.

~~~

“Oh, shit!”

Those were the only words Nadine could hear as she fought her way through the rushing water.  Then she heard the impact of Chloe’s body crashing against the stone.  She felt her heart lurch to a stop. 

“Frazer!”  Nadine scrambled down next to the unmoving woman.  Checking her over for injuries, there was no response.  “Frazer, stop fucking around.  Time to wake up.” Nothing.

Fear.  Sharp on her tongue and frantic through her veins.  Nadine checked her more thoroughly.  No broken bones, but she was sure Chloe was going to be in pain when she woke up.  No blood.  Still no response.  She scooted back, guarding Chloe, and watching the falls just in case Asav was desperate enough to try to send men down to follow them. 

Nadine tried to time her own breathing with Chloe’s in an attempt to slow down her heart.  _Fok_.  She knew it was serious now.  She hadn’t had this reaction to anyone, ever. 

When Chloe finally started to move, Nadine bolted upright.  “Frazer.” Chloe responded with a small groan.  “Frazer. Hey.” Another groan.  “You okay?” She knew at this point that Chloe would hear the concern in her voice and see the worry in her eyes.  She was beyond caring.  It had been over 30 minutes without any indication that she would wake up. 

Finally, the voice she’d been feeling lonely without, came out in a groan, “Yeah. Think so.”  Chloe attempted to roll over, and Nadine felt her heart hammer again.

“Hey, take it easy.  You’ve been out for almost half an hour.” _Please don’t hurt yourself more._

Slightly woozy sounding and unsteady, Chloe attempted to regain her feet. “Half an hour?”

“Ja.” She fought every instinct telling her to grab Chloe close.

“Oh, shit.” Still attempting to regain her equilibrium, things started to come back into focus for Chloe. “Shit. Asav’s got the disc.”

Nadine hurried to help as much as what would be considered appropriate despite everything in her body telling her to do more. “Just hang on—”

Chloe cut her off, “Ugh, we’ve got to get going—”

Nadine couldn’t help it, she interjected. “Hey, relax, all right?” She could see how much pain Chloe was in.  Chloe exhaled slowly, Nadine considered it a small victory.  She knew she couldn’t stop her companion, but she would be damned if she didn’t try her best to make sure she was ok.  “Think you can manage?”

“Yeah, I’ve had worse nights, believe me.”

Nadine laughed for the first time since leaving Halebidu. The laughter was half relief from knowing she was at least feeling partway herself and half gratitude that she was awake.  “I won’t ask.” Chloe laughed with her.

Struggling against what she wanted to say and do; Nadine went for the simple truth as she looked her up and down, “It’s good to have you back.”

Heartbeat finally slowing down, she realized with a start that wanted to kiss the roguish thief in front of her.   _Fok._

“There’s… there’s two of you now, right?”

“Ja.” _The one that’s supposed to be professional hired muscle and apparently the one that’s really needs to figure out when she decided to want the woman in front of her._  

~~~

He fucking said it was ominous.  It was first reaction walking into the room.  As much as people think he’s an idiot, he always knows the situation for what it is.  Asav is rambling on about the great legend of the tusk.  Like everyone in the room didn’t already know.  Even Nadine knows the score on what is about to happen.  Asav is just trying to make the final leg easy on himself by using Chloe.

Nadine implores Chloe both with the way she is looking at her and with her words, “Don’t.”

Sam finally agrees with Nadine on something, “Yeah, seriously Chloe, he’s just gonna kill…” before he can even finish the sentence, the henchman standing behind him takes his rifle to the back of his knee taking him down to the ground.  _Fuck that hurt._

Pointing over in Sam’s direction, Asav calmly continues as if he has all the time in the world. “He’s right.  But if you refuse…” he points over to Nadine and both of them start getting attacked by Asav’s thugs.  Nadine takes a rifle butt to the face and goes down hard. “You will watch them die inch by inch”

It’s only when Nadine’s grunts of pain start that Chloe yells out “All right!” and practically smacks the disc out of Asav’s hands.  Glaring him down she turns to figure out this final puzzle. 

Attempting with one last plea, he yells out “Chloe, don’t!”

With a grimace she slides the disc into the housing.  Sam cannot believe what he’s watching.  Him and Nadine both grunt as they get back to a kneeling position.  Out of the corner of his eye, Sam looks over at Nadine.  He’s never seen anyone stare that intently at another human being in his life.  Nadine is fixated on Chloe’s every movement.  Watching her pull levers, spinning the final image, during all of it Nadine is resolute in her concentration. 

Watching her watch Chloe complete the puzzle, Sam’s attention is drawn back as Chloe mutters “Wait a minute… He’s yielding.”  Just as she completes her thought, Parashurama statue draws back the ax with a loud groan.

Sam’s attention is immediately drawn back to Nadine.  For the first time he hears something from her that sounds almost like… fear?   _Fear… from Nadine Ross?_ “The axe- it’s going to fall!”

Asav cuts off her observation quickly, yelling “Quiet!”

Chloe seems absorbed by her task.  “Ganesh. Quite an obstacle you’ve place in my path”

“What are you doing?”

Chloe was back from her momentary daze, brought back by Azav’s hard demand.  “Shut up and watch.”

Nadine voice was boarding on shaking. “Chloe… you sure that’s it?” Sam couldn’t help but notice at this point Nadine’s breathing was sharp and fast.  No hiding it now, it really was fear.

She lowered the last arm and calmly stated, “He yielded.”

Sam thought Nadine was going to lose it as the ax swung down and nearly decapitated Chloe.  Nadine was the first person that could get words out. “Are you all right?”

Slowly lowering her hands, she responded.  “Yeah.  That was unexpected.”

Sam couldn’t hide his amazement anymore. “Holy shit.  She’s got balls huh?”

It was the first time Asav appeared anything less than perfectly composed. “Ah… I… I don’t understand.”

As the ax moved back, Sam felt some of his confidence return.  “It’s an idiom”

Slowly returning to her cocky self, Chloe couldn’t resist the chance to school Asav. “That’s ‘cause you’ve got it all twisted, my friend.  Ganesh allowed himself to be struck by the ax.”

Scoffing, Asav couldn’t wrap his mind around the sacrifice.  “That makes no sense.”

“Not to a selfish prick, no.  You see, Ganesh could’ve defeated Parashurama easily, but if he had, that would’ve made Shiva’s ax look weak.”  Fully armored henchmen dragged Chloe back and handcuffed her to the bars around the Ganesh statue in next to Sam.  “Powerless.”

Nadine picked up on it before Sam, “Ganesh sacrificed himself to preserve his father’s honor.”

“See? Even she gets it.  Not a drop of Indian blood in her.” All three of them were handcuffed now as all the mechanisms moved to reveal the rising object in the center of the room. 

Sam looked over as Asav ogled the newest discovery.  Chloe wasn’t even watching.  She was looking at Nadine to make sure she was ok. 

_Fear out of Nadine Ross and concern over treasure for Chloe Frazer… this day is completely upside down._

~~~

Chloe was dead tired by the time they got to the motel.  She ached all over and had bruises in places that she never had them before.  She looked over at Nadine and marveled how she was still standing and appearing alert.  Sam was still trying to power negotiate any other option for the tusk rather than the ministry.  Seems like Meenu hadn’t been able to get through to him after all. 

“Bloody hell, give it a rest Sam.” Chloe had reached the end of her patience and now just wanted to be done for the day.

“Look, all I’m saying is that we have multiple opt—”

“Drake.” Sam stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Nadine.  “She said give it a rest.”  Sam looked from Nadine to Chloe, took in Chloe’s exhaustion and Nadine’s ready stance and sighed.

“Yeah, whatever, we can talk tomorrow.” He held out his hand for his room key.

Just happy at this point to hear him shut up, she placed the key in his hand.  He sauntered off mumbling as he retreated down the hall about nothing today being how it should be. 

“You ready to call it a night china?” She waved the key at Nadine.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m absolutely knackered.”

“Ja. Lead the way Frazer.”

Walking down the hall, she couldn’t help but fantasize about the coming shower and bed.  Finding their room, she robotically inserted the key and walked into the dark room.  Flipping on the light the single full-sized bed came into view. 

Nadine froze.  No amount of planning could get her over the fact that no matter how they slept, there would be precious little room. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the night.

Completely unfazed by the single bed, Chloe looked over her shoulder and winked.  “Looks like we’re sharing love.  I call the shower first.”  Dropping her bags, she decided to test the waters with Nadine just a little more.  “Unless you want to share that too.” 

Nadine was certain all the oxygen in the room was gone.  It had to be. 

Nadine’s eyes went huge and looked like she would rather be back facing Asav’s men.  Chloe broke out quiet laughter to break the tension.  “Easy china. Don’t give yourself a heart attack.  You can have yours shortly.”  Nadine finally exhaled sharply and nodded at her as she set her own bags down.

Knowing the moment had passed, Chloe calmly walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  Taking a deep breath, she tried to center herself.  _That answers that._ She was certain that the former mercenary had shown signs she was interested while they were in the Ghats.  All the looks, the way she panicked every time she thought Chloe was in danger, hell, getting on the train with her.  It’s been years since she’d misjudged someone’s interest this wrong.  _Shame, really._   Stripping off clothing into pile on the floor she tried not to let disappointment wash over her.  She briefly considered going into full seduction mode earlier, but with the new partnership she wanted to be sure Nadine was interested as she was before she destroyed the hours old agreement.  Reaching in to turn on the shower and waiting for the water to become warm, she attempted to shake off the what-ifs and be content with newfound partnership and hard-earned friendship. 

_How in the hell am I going to get through tonight being this close to her?_

~~~

_You coward.  You unimaginable coward.  Fok._

Chloe had been standing in front of her, asking to get naked and wet and she froze.  She froze out of fear.  It was handed to her on a silver platter and she froze. 

_Fok._

Hearing the water turn on, Nadine shook her head and tried to remember the last time she didn’t do something because of fear.  Instinctually, she reached up and touched the scar on her neck.  Her reminder to never let fear dictate decisions.  Inhaling deeply through her nose, she decided what she had known since the gates of Halebidu.  Chloe gave her an opening, she was taking it. 

Walking over to the bathroom, she felt her heart in her throat.  She’d never felt this way with anyone before.  She’d never met anyone that could rival her in intensity and focus.  She had a feeling it was because only Chloe could.  She felt a jolt of electricity travel down her spine at the thought of what was next.  None of her previous sexual encounters had been able to keep up with her.  None of them had been able to match her. 

Opening the door quietly, she was again breathless at the sight of Chloe washing her hair.  Head thrown back, hands buried in her ink black hair, Chloe was lost in the sensation of the hot water.  Nadine knew she should say something, anything really to announce her presence in the room.

~~~

Chloe heard the door open and slowly opened her eyes.  Turning slightly, she smiled at Nadine.  She actually grinned when she saw how dilated Nadine’s pupils were and how flared her nostrils were as she stared at her.  “China… you’re way over dressed if you planned on joining me.”

She knew Nadine was fast, she didn’t know how fast.  Nadine had most of clothes off before she could blink.  She didn’t know combat boots could be taken off that quickly.  She was almost in the shower by the time she was removing her underwear and bra.

It was Chloe’s turn to stare.  The muscles tensed and relaxed across Nadine’s body as she moved.  She had the same determined, focused look that she had through the Ghats.  Inhaling sharply at the sight in front of her, she reached out.  She hoped her voice didn’t come out as needy as she felt.  “Nadine- “

Not being able finish, Nadine was on her.  Threading her right fingers into Chloe’s hair and firmly grabbing her hip with her left, Nadine simultaneously pushed her back against the wall of the shower and pulled her down to her lips.  Sinking into each other, neither one of them were sure who shuddered as their bodies made complete contact.  Probably both of them. 

Chloe gave as good as she was given.  Their bodies took the lead in learning how to fit together and their mouths were having no trouble getting acquainted with each other.  All the built-up tension from the last couple of days, all the unspoken feelings, combined and almost made Chloe’s knees buckle.  Sliding her arms around Nadine, she felt unsteady and found herself at a loss for words.  Nadine was firm, but gentle, mindful of the physical punishment their bodies had taken over the last few days.  Tongues sliding against each other, the intensity between them threatened to overwhelm them both.  When Nadine broke away to breathe, the taller woman whimpered at the loss.

Nadine’s eyes grew predatory at the noise.  Disentangling her fingers from Chloe’s hair, she cupped her hand gently around the nape of her neck.  Her other hand remained on Chloe’s hip, her thumb gently rubbing small patterns along the jut of the hipbone.  Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room.

Arching into Nadine’s touch, Chloe found her voice again. “You had me worried that you weren’t going to take me up on my offer love.”  Moving her arms from Nadine’s back to rest her hands gently on her hips she began tracing her fingertips along her sides.

“Just took me off guard is all. I didn’t think…” Her voice trailed off as Chloe’s hands swooped up and cupped both of her breasts, thumbs softly playing with her nipples. 

Grinning at the confession and at taking her partner off guard, she couldn’t resist teasing a little more.  “I got the jump on the infamous Nadine Ross?”

Struggling to find her voice with the hands that were currently making her even wetter, Nadine tried to find her equilibrium.  Knowing that she would never be able to keep up verbally with words while Chloe was touching her, she went with what she knew.  Strength.  Growling low in her throat, she rushed in and lifted Chloe up by her ass until her legs wrapped around her waist.  Feeling her stomach go slick she knew she was doing something right.  Smiling at Chloe’s low gasp, she leaned in for another searing kiss. 

Chloe was on the verge of losing herself.  Never had she been so close with so little.  She was afraid it was going to end before it even began.   Arching her hips into Nadine’s stomach she struggled to find any pressure to relieve the low ache deep in her hips.  _Gods, this woman…_

Nadine broke off the kiss, only to trail her lips down to the thief’s neck.  Smiling into her neck, she scrapped her teeth gently and was rewarded with gasps and moans coming from the woman above her.

“Love-“ Chloe panted “-I need-“ She dug her fingers into Nadine’s shoulders and undulated her hips trying desperately for any friction.

Nadine wrapped one arm securely around Chloe’s waist and trailed her other hand down between them.  Knees buckling, she nearly dropped her when her fingers encountered the slickness between Chloe’s legs.  Gently rubbing along either side of her clit, she looked up and requested in a low husky voice “Alright?”

Chloe, who always had a comeback, always had a something to say could only groan and nod.  She felt like she was being taken apart piece by piece.  Normally she had to tell her lovers what to do.  The woman in front of her just knew how to touch her. 

Nadine took a deep breath to steady herself and pushed a single finger into Chloe.  Sinking in easily up to her knuckle, the both groaned and leaned into each other as Chloe tensed around the pleasurable intrusion.  Not wanting to rush any part of this, Nadine unhurriedly moved her finger back and forth.  Breathless at lithe woman currently riding her, she fought every instinct telling her to speed up.  She wanted this to last, she wanted Chloe to enjoy this as much as she was.  Pulling her finger out slowly, she grinned at Chloe’s gasp of protest. 

“Look at me Liefie.” The endearment shocked her, and she lifted her head and stared into the deep brown pools.  Staring into her eyes, she gasped as she felt another finger join the first and sink all the way into her.  She tried to stop herself from grinding down onto Nadine’s hand.  Ever nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire, concentrating low between her legs.  Whimpering, she knew she was close from just this, no movement on Nadine’s part.  She had never been one to orgasm quickly but between the way Nadine was looking at her to the feel of her between her thighs, she wasn’t going to hold on much longer.  She swooped down and kissed Nadine before she could say something to soon. 

Nadine felt breathless, she felt like she was close, and Chloe hadn’t even touched her yet.  Wanting to take it slow, but also wanting watch this beautiful woman in front of her fall apart, she didn’t even break apart from the kiss while pushing a third finger into the writhing woman above her.  Chloe tore her mouth away from Nadine, crying out.  Nadine knew she was close and wanted nothing more than to feel her explode around her fingers.  Twisting her wrist as she thrusted in, she maneuvered her thumb so it swirled around Chloe’s clit.  “Come for me Liefie….”

Chloe swore she saw stars.  Head back against the tile, she cried out, and felt herself drench Nadine’s hand.  Her thighs were quivering, and she wasn’t sure how Nadine was still holding her up.  She was certain it had never been this good with anyone else.  She felt Nadine softly kiss her neck as she slowly pulled out.  Protesting at the loss, she wrapped her arms completely around her shoulders and took shaky breaths trying to regain herself. 

She marveled at the strength in the woman currently holding her.  Barely moving Chloe in her arms, Nadine reached over and shut off the water.  Not hesitating, she carried her partner out of the shower, navigating around hers and Chloe’s clothes. 

Walking out into the bedroom, she gingerly laid Chloe onto the bed.  Crawling up beside her, she leaned in for another kiss.  The tender kiss quickly became passionate as Chloe rolled on top of Nadine. 

Knees on either side of Nadine’s hips she threaded her fingers through Nadine’s.  “My turn love.”  Taking their entwined hands and pushing them up above Nadine’s head, she let them go. 

“Chloe?” She froze as the soft request. Grey eyes met brown as she waited for the question she knew was coming.  “Liefie… please… no teasing this time.”

Taken aback by the request, Chloe cocked her head to the side as she traced her hands up and down the gorgeous abdominal muscles underneath her.  Playfully she asked “Oh? So, you think there will be more than tonight?”

Without blinking or hesitating, Nadine replied with soft confidence and determination, “Ja.  There will be.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she felt the same unfamiliar emotion from earlier burn hot and deep in her chest.  It was the same one she had when Nadine had gotten into the front seat of the jeep when they were chasing down the train.  The same one when Nadine had told her to look at her in the shower.  Not trusting herself, she rolled her body off to Nadine’s right side and slanted her mouth over Nadine’s.  Kissing her thoroughly, she trailed her hand straight down to the apex of her partner’s thighs.  Breathless at how quickly she parted her legs for her, Chloe wasted no time and plunged two fingers deep into her. 

Nadine groaned long and deep into the kiss.  Chloe set a hard, almost punishing pace, curling her fingers up at every in stroke.  Nadine’s hips were meeting her stroke for stroke.  Grabbing Chloe by the nape of the neck, she broke away from the kiss to cry out as Chloe continued to pound hard trying hard to give this amazing woman the same pleasure she had just given her. 

“That’s it love. Come on…”  Breaking free of Nadine’s grip, she swooped down and sucked her nipple into her mouth without slowing her hand.  Blood rushing through her, she realized that this was the first time someone else’s pleasure meant more to her than her own.  She felt the muscular woman beneath her go tense and then heard her cry out and she grabbed Chloe hard. 

Letting her ride out her orgasm, she shallowly pumped a few more times, then withdrew her hand and let it rest on Nadine’s hip.  They were both breathing hard as Chloe snuggled up into Nadine’s side.  Nadine wrapped her arms around her like she wanted to keep her as close as possible.  Chloe felt the same way, wrapping her arm tightly around Nadine’s midsection as her head rested on her muscular chest. 

They stayed this way until their breathing evened out, neither one wanting to break the moment.  Chloe marveled how Nadine’s heartbeat went slow and steady.  It was the calmest Chloe had ever seen her.

Kissing her clavicle, Chloe broke the silence first.  “I’m glad you joined me in the shower.”

Tracing her fingertips up and down Chloe’s spine, Nadine hummed an approval.  “Ja.  Me too.”

“And for what it’s worth, I agree with you.” Chloe looked up through her lashes, finally being able to enjoy just looking at the woman before her. 

Responding just as softly she looked down into deep grey eyes. “Oh ja? On what?”

Looking down and taking a deep breath to steel herself, she reached down and entwined her hand with Nadine’s.  Taking a moment to marvel at the rich brown skin contrasted against hers.  Looking back up and falling into the soft look she was receiving, she replied. “I think this is way more than just a one-night thing love.”

The smile that broke out across Nadine’s face was different than anything Chloe had seen on her before.  It was soft, warm, and calm in a gentle way that reached and reflected in her eyes.  Knowing without question that the look she was seeing was similar to what she felt on her own face.  Rolling Chloe onto her back and settling between her legs, Nadine ducked down and kissed her passionately until Chloe was on the verge of being breathless again. 

“I’m going to hold you to that Liefie …”

**Author's Note:**

> Very first time writing a fanfic. The game got me completely and I went scouring the internet for more and stumbled on to this site. Had to give it a go myself :) Any feedback would be welcome!


End file.
